my demon academia
by TheImortalAce
Summary: izuku awakens one morning to find he has a quirk and a powerful one at that follow him as he makes his way through UA to be come a hero quirk izuku most 1a pairings are done just need shoji koji and aoyama, but these are the only ones in 1a I dont have yet
1. chapter 1

_an: welcome readers Immortal here with a new fic, this will be a quirked kinda op izuku, less angry bakugo, and no ofa for izuku, izuku will know of it but turn it down and help him find a successor._

_the idea came from the tv show Lucifer, fun fact that show is based on a DC comic of the same name, ill explain his powers as the appear._

MDA

inko walked into her 4 year old sons room to wake him for breakfast, she gasped in shock as she pulled back his covers before smiling and retrieving a small mirror from the bath room. she walked back into his room and knelt next to him and slowly shook him.

"izuku sweety wake up,"

"mommy?" izuku slowly stirred looking at his mother.

"look sweety" she held the mirror in front of him as his eyes widened, once green his irises were now red amongst a sea of black (basically minas eyes with red round irises), his canines were now razor sharp, his green highlights were now red like his eyes, and two small horns poked from his hair.

"**MY QUIRK CAME, IM JUST LIKE DADDY NOWW!!!"** izuku latched on his mothers neck as they both cried tears of joy.

"you sure are sweety" she hugged her son untill they heard the door open and a mans voice called from the living room.

"im home,"

"daddy" izuku launched from his room and towards the living room.

he tackled the man, "my quirk came, now im just like you"

hisashi midorya picked up his son and gold eyes looked into red ones.

"you sure did buddy, well sort of looks like you got a mutation of my quirk"

the hero smiled at his son before pulling him into a tight hug. inko smiled as she walked over and kissed her husban.

"how was work daddy?" izuku looked at his father.

"how about we talk about it over breakfast bud, then afterwards we can go to the doctor and find out more about your quirk,"

"yay"

and so the family sat down for breakfast.

MDA

_the next day at izukus daycare_"look kacchan i got my quirk"

"you look like a demon" bakugo scowled at his friend, "looks like you got a villan quirk"

"w-what?" izuku began to tear up

"you heard me you look like a villan, akuma,"

izuku cringed at this new nickname "k-kacchan, thats mean im not a demon,"

he stepped towards bakugo and received a small blast to the chest, what shocked bakugo was the fact that aside form a hole burned in his shirt izuku was unharmed, he looked at his friend who bore a dark expression as his hand began to glow red.

izuku raised his hand and a red glowing star marked his palm as he placed the hand to bakugos chest, burning a star into his skin. bakugo was supprised to find it didnt hurt. he then began to get angry and thats when the pain came. his pained scream broke izuku from his trance.

"kacchan!!"

MDA

_later in the classroom with izuku and bakugos parents as well as their teacher_"Mr. and Mrs. midorya, Mr. and Mrs. bakugo it appears that your sons had an altercation and izuku left some sort of symbol on katskis chest"

katski scowled before the symbol began to glow and he felt a white hot pain, his mother held him with a worried look until the pain went away.

"it apears izuku gained my fathers quirk in his own, its called a mark of penance, it has different effects based on which deadly sin earned the mark. this seems to be a mark of wrath,"

"how do we get rid of it?" mitsuki asked still holding her son

"it goes away once penance is paid, in this case a genuine apology, but it may reappear if he doesnt change his attitude,"

the parents looked at the child. he growled before sighing and approching izuku.

"im sorry izuku," he said with a bow

izuku returned the bow and the apology and they watched the mark vanished.

"there we go, but remember if his quirk works the way i think it does that thing could come back,"

the boy nodded before turning to izuku "you know that would be a great move to use against a villan, maybe your quirk isnt as bad as i thought akuma," bakugo gave a grin, though since the mark didnt reappear, he just accepted the nickname.

MDA

_10 years later_bakugo walked towards his friend after class.

"yo akuma, you wanna hang out?"

"sorry kaccahn dads getting home from a long misson today and i wanna show him what i got the other day,"

bakugo smiled at this "alright ill let you off the hook this time, later nerd"

izuku smiled as his friend left.

'that mark really helped his attitude'

izuku walked quickly towards his house. until an explosion came from a block or so away. he ran towards the commotion, seeing a green blob surrounded by fire and heros, heros who were just standing there.

"what the he-" izuku was cut off by people in the crowd.

"that things got a hostage"

"poor kid"

it was then he heard a familiar voice.

"let me go you bas-" he was silenced by a mass of sludge forcing its way into his mouth.

izuku gritted his teeth as his eyes began to glow and he transformed his skin becoming red and his horns becoming longer, before his shirt was ripped by black wings shooting from his back. with a powerful stroke of his wings izuku launched into the air. he landed in front of the villain.

"who the fuck are you?"

"let go of my friend and surrender now."

"now why would i do that?"

if not for his current situation he would feel bad for the villain that was about to suffer the wrath of izuku.

izuku gave a sadistic grin. "i tried to give you an out but ok,"

izuku launched forwards faster than anyone could see, he ripped bakugo from his prison and set him with the pros before returning to standing in front of the villian.

"you cost me my meat suit, i guess youll have to take his place,"

izuku smiled before taking a deep breath and released a torrent of fire burning the villian who screamed in pain.

satisfied with his handy work izuku began to change back as he walked towards his friend before stopping and sucking all the fire into his mouth. the heros surrounding him and beginning to scold him for quirk use before he flashed a note sighned by his father the number 5 hero arch angel giving him permission to use his quirk.

this calmed them down. well most of them.

"hey kid today was supposed to be my debut, but you came in and stole all the attention!!!" mt. lady called

bakugo looked at his friend and he went pale as izuku begbegan to turn red and his hands glowed. bakugo felt a phantom pain from where the mark would appear on his chest should his anger become out of check without good reason. izuku raised his glowing palm towards the heroine.

"**MOVE!!!!" **bakugi yelled at mt lady


	2. Chapter2

_whats up my loyal subjects welcome to my fic that takes the lovable underdog cinnamon roll and makes h__im a possibly omnipotent devilman and not a crybaby, points if you get the reference, who will kick all the ass!!! now is mt lady about to get her shit recked for being greedy and hoish let us see!_

**_MDA_**

Time slowed for bakugo as he realized what was about to happen to the heroine, before he could move something swooped from the sky grabbing the demon child.

"ARCH ANGEL?!" The heros cried out.

"Mt Lady is it? You should leave, NOW!"

"Why the hell would i leave? i still need to talk to the press,"

before she could argue more a red streak swooped in and took her away.

"thanks hawks you know how izuku can get around people like her"

"no problems Angel ill see you later"

after the gigantification user was far away enough izuku regained his senses and apologized to the other hero explaining his quirk. afterwards bakugo and the midorya men made their way to the midorya home.

**_MDA_** UA 10 MONTHS LATER

Izuku and bakugo quietly approached UA. they where just behind a pair of girls their age who were excitedly talking one a pink girl with fluffy pink hair and the other had long spikey red hair. the pink one was bouncing all over the place until her foot caught on a crack, in an instant izuku launched forwards catching her.

"Are you alright miss...?"

the girl was stunned for a second before she gained her bearings.

"um Ashido, Mina ashido"

izuku set her on her feet before giving a bow.

"please to meet you miss ashido i am izuku midorya and this is katsuki bakugo"

bakugo gave a grunt and the other girl spoke up.

"hi im ejiri kirishima"

"hello miss kirishima now while i would love to continue to talk with you lovely laidies i believe we have an exam to get to"

with that the pairs split off to the exam areas.

**_MDA_** _in the auditorium_"so what you think Z?"

"well hes definitely not telling us everything theirs no way were only being judged on combat abilities, theres more to heroics then that, their are probably judging us on our actions and interactions with other applicants, in other words do what a hero would do"

"-and also you to with the red eyes would you please quit with the muttering its extremely distracting!"

"excuse my associate and i but we were discussing the upcoming test, i apologize if it was distracting to you"

**_MDA_**_ izukus testing site_izuku stood wearing a black hoodie and sweatpants that were cut at the top of his calf and no shoes. the boy from earlier approached him.

"hello there mister, iida is it?"

"yes, how did you know?"

"ah well you look almost identical to your brother"

"may i ask how you know my brother?"

"he and my father have worked together many times and ive met him at a few charity events"

"so your father works in the field of heroics?"

"yes hes the pro hero arch angel, perhaps we can continue this conversation at a later date i believe we are about to start"

iida gave a nod before walking away to prepare. izuku drew up his hood casting a shadow that covered his eyes and nose, all that could be seen was his mouth and the tips of his horns. he smiled as his skin turned red, his wings unfurled through slits in his hoodie, his horns grew longer and his hight increased slightly, his clothes stretched as his muscles grew, finally his nails turned black and sharpened.

"GO!!!!" cried out present mic and izuku launched trough the gates. He began ripping through robots like a hot knife through butter, leaving scrap metal in his wake, all the while a sharp tooth sadistic grin on his face.

"Finally I can let lose, yet I haven had to go beyond my 3rd form I expected more of the famed UA entrance exam"

A pained cry caught izukus attention, he decided to give others a chance while he checked out the situation. He happened upon a blonde boy with an odd belt surrounded by 3 pointers.

"Infernal obsidian blade" izuku called out summoning 4 obsidian blades that flew at the robots cutting them to ribbons before he landed to check on the boy.

"_Merci mon ami" _(thank you my friend)

"_vous êtes les bienvenus, __jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyions_yes" (you're welcome, till we meet again)

"Oui"

Izuku returned to the air to gather more points.

MDA in the final minutes of the exam

The ground began to rumble as the behemoth of a zero pointer ripped through the testing area. Izuku landed in front of the final obstacle smiling.

"Hell's binding pit"

A fiery void opened beneath the zero pointer and a giant skeletal arm reached up dragging the machine in to the void before it closed.

As present mic called time izuku made his way to a girl trapped in some rubble, he lifted the rubble before reverting to his base form and pulling back his hood.

"Are you alright?"

"My ankle is kinda banged up but other then that I'm ok"

"Well then I'll leave you in the capable hands of recovery girl, I hope to see you in the future"

With that izuku spread his wings and flew towards the exit not noticing the glare of a particular Jesus freak who understood Latin.

MDA after the exams

Izuku made his way towards the gates where he was to meet bakugo, that was until a large hand was laid on his shoulder and that hand happened to be attached to the number one hero himself all might.

**"Young man might I have a word in private?"**

"It would be my pleasure"

Izuku followed the hero into the building and to an empty office.

**"Now I know you're probably in a hurry so I'll cut to the chase young midorya, my time as a hero is coming to an end I wanna was injured in a fight almost 6 years ago, now what I'm about to show you may shock you"** allmight then proceeded to revert to his smallmight form, he then lifted his shirt showing the gash in his side "due to this injury I am limited to about 3 hours of hero work a day, that being said I would like for you to be my successor, so izuku do you accept my power?"

"Allmight I would love to except your power, but I'll have to decline. You see I'm already super op and honestly with your power what ever it truly is there honestly wouldn't be a chance for any real conflict in this series"

_'He can see them to?' _"Well I'm sad to hear that"

"How ever I may be able to help you with the whole time limit thing, if I may" izuku motioned for the hero to lift his shirt once more and he complied.

"Turn back time and return what was lost" izukus hands began to glow as did allmight, he's wound began to heal and soon he began to increase in size regaining muscle mass until he looked as he did in his prime

**"I-I don't understand how is this possible? Thank you young midorya you have done me a great service today"**

"Don't mention it allmight I just did what a hero would do now I need to get going my friend is waiting for me"

_I have returned sorry this took so long I've actually had this mostly done for a month or two but I hit a block at the beginning of the test and then I got lazy lol but now it's done and next I'll update my other story, I've decided to add a revamped version of my oc from my first story to this story and I'll ether get rid of koji or increase the size of the hero classes and also add Shinzo to 1B tell me what y'all think in the comments, and before you say "why not get rid of mineta" I hate him to but he needs to suffer at the hands of the sadists that are izuku and my oc _

_Till next week time this is the immortal sighing off_

_Btw I would like to have a beta reader so if anyone is interested let me know also I have no idea how to assign one_


	3. I'm done

hey you guys i hate to do this but im done writing on this app it has so many problems, i cant see some of the comments on my story, if i leave to fact or spell check something when i come back things are deleted, i can view pms on the app i have to go to the desk top version of the website.

so im moving both my storys to wattpad if you want to keep reading them youll have to look them up there.


End file.
